1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and more particularly, to a method and a system for implementing function extension of an open platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional development of a program is that an interface provided by an operating system is developed according to modularity. The method is function-oriented. The application program is divided into a plurality of functional modules. Each of the plurality of functional modules is developed. Modules with different functions are developed through interface functions provided by an operating system or a program design tool. Eventually, the modules with different functions are combined as an application program.
However, each of the modules is not uniformly managed by a framework in this kind of development of modularity. There is no clear development model as a reference for development of modularity. Due to the interface of the operating system called by the program, the interface of all program design tool, and the interface provided by coordinating companies, coupling among the modules get stronger and stronger. When the application program is fully developed, the fundamental functions of the application program are restricted. In other words, it is hard to revise the original functions or add new functions, which means that it is difficult to develop new functions. For example, it is very hard to add or customize additional functions after a large application program is completely developed and released because of the restriction of the initial framework of the application program.
The inventor finds out some problems occurring in the conventional technology in realizing the present disclosure:
The framework of the conventional technology makes programs, especially application programs, very hard to be managed and expanded. So it is difficult to satisfy various individual requirements of users and to expand functions.